Silver Night's Echo Logs
by Chocolateypony
Summary: A small collection of Silver Night's echo logs. The time period of the logs are approximately in between 6 years of her life since arrival in Pandora.
1. Chapter 1

SILVER NIGHT'S ECHO LOGS:

Found in Liar's Berg (Her home for 2 years) and in parts of Sanctuary (She lives there now)

**ECHO RECORDING 1:**

SILVER: Where the hell are we?

BLAZE: We are in Liar's Berg. Go get some ammo and guns. You can borrow this pistol for now.

SILVER: Why do I get a lame pistol?

BLAZE: Shut up and go kill someone kay?

SILVER: There's a robo man there, i'll lift him up in the air and shoot him to death.

BLAZE: NOOOOOOO! DON'T KILL THE PEOPLE HERE! Especially the ones with blue markings on their arms. They're called Sirens and you will immediately die if you kill them. They do creepy junk like Phaselock and stuff like that.

SILVER: Well not really, according to this thingy on me called an ECHO, i'm an advanced species of Siren.

BLAZE: Really? The ECHO can do that?

SILVER: I GUESS SOOOOOO!

*momentary Silence*

BLAZE: I hate myself.

SILVER: WHY?

BLAZE: Im unclassified.

**ECHO RECORDING 2:**

SILVER: Get your hands off my boomerang knife buddy!

Zer0: Buddy?

SILVER: YEAH BUD! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF. SHOOO!

Zer0: Where'd you get that?

SILVER: Mister, this is a one of a kind melee weapon. They don't sell these like pancakes! AND WHERE IS EVERYPONY?

Zer0: Everypony?

SILVER: I SPEAK PONY, YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU STOP PUT HAND ON KNIFE YOU COW.

Zer0: Who are you?

SILVER: Sylvia Marie Night, but my friends call me Silver Night. Necromancer-all class. Who are you and why are you freakishly tall?

Zer0: Zer0 the assassin. Genetics. Are you a vault hunter?

SILVER: I don't know.

Zer0: Come need go to Sanctuary and get you classified. We need all the help we can get.

SILVER: OOOOHHHH is it fun there? Is it full of bandits?

Zer0: No, its safe there.

SILVER: WHHHYYY? WHERE'S ALL THE ACTION?! WHHHYYY IS LIFE BORING?!

Zer0: You're an interesting character.

SILVER: You crazy bitch! You hittin' on me now? I'll kill you!

Zer0: This is gonna be a LONG journey.

**ECHO RECORDING 3:**

*Gunshot*

*ROAR*

SILVER: I'm out of ammo? How is it possible?

MORDECAI: Here, catch.

*ammo falling on the ground*

SILVER: Thank you random stranger! Though you should'nt be throwing ammo at strangers. They could be your enemy and kill you with your own ammo!

MORDECAI: But Bloodwing isn't mauling you so that must mean that you're good.

SILVER: What's a Bloodwing?

*SCREECH*

MORDECAI: That. And, its a she so I would appreciate it if you refferred to her as a friend.

SILVER: HOLY CRAP ITS A DRAGON BIRD!

MORDECAI: Keep your voice low! There are still some rakks circling the area.

SILVER: *in a low pitch* okay, i'll keep my voice low.

MORDECAI: Responding to that might probably make me feel stupid.

SILVER: meaaappp! *rakks screeching*

MORDECAI: CRAP! I got no more ammo! Where'd it go?

*gunfire*

SILVER: Like i'll be afraid of some measly rakks. Here, kind sir, have some ammo dropped by the rakks.

MORDECAI: Its Mordecai and i'm a Sniper.

SILVER: Oh! You've got the same name as Pink Vanilla's cat! That thing almost made me lose my feet!

MORDECAI: I'm a cat? Hmm...seems like me and Navire are connected someway.

SILVER: Who's Navire?

MORDECAI: None of your buisness, though she might be fond of you. State your details.

SILVER: Silver Night, Necromancer, 1.79 meters tall, likes ducks, turtles, video games and pistols...AHHHHHHH pistols.

**ECHO RECORDING 4:**

BANDIT: What is happening to Pandora?! Girls are running wild with guns! And they're not even sirens!

BANDIT 2: Some say they're actually men.

BANDIT: That is disgusting. Why would they do that?

BANDIT 2: I don't know. Vault Hunters are growing larger by the day. We need to kill them off before we're all screwed.

BANDIT: But why are men dressing up as girls? That's just plain wrong.

SILVER: Yes, quite so, I believe that these stupid rumors stopped and clarified. Who cares if its a girl? They can kick butt as well!

BANDIT: How the hell did you get here? We've got a crapload of men outside.

SILVER: Lets just say that i've been very angry lately. *yells out behind* SORRY!

BANDIT 2: Lets see you get past us! We're the strongest bandits in all of ThreeHornsValley!

SILVER: I've seen better.

BANDIT 2: Why you Stupi-

*bang*

UNKNOWN VOICE: I got it rookie.

SILVER: ROOKIE?! Just who the hell do you think you are?

*thud*

NAVIRE: Navire Eskira Sanchez. I could kill if I wanted to.

SILVER: OOHHHH You're that chick Mordecai mentioned!

NAVIRE: Chick? For your information, i'm a dignified feline. Capable of great speeds and ready to kick your ass whn you least expect it.

SILVER: Well for YOUR information, i'm a dignified pony. Capable of teleporting abilities and stealing you blind.

NAVIRE: HOW DID YOU GET THAT. GIVE ME MY GUN BACK. It cost me alot to get that.

SILVER: You've got miss moxxi's good touch! Interesting.

NAVIRE: I don't want this to get nasty.

*BLEWING*

SILVER: COME GET IT KITTY.

NAVIRE: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE.

SILVER: I'm a unicorn! What did you expect?

**ECHO RECORDING 5**

NAVIRE: Okay, I'm going to show you to the Crimson Raiders now okay?

SILVER: HAAA?

NAVIRE: They weren't that happy with me when I met them. Just show them your sharp shooting skills and they might consider you.

SILVER: Okay….

NAVIRE: Hey Raiders, here is SILVER NIGHT. She's a blue humanoid unicorn. Don't freak.

SALVADOR: HEEEEYYY

SILVER: MEEAAPPP

ROLAND: Salvador, you scared the poor girl.

SALVADOR: WHAT? HOW DID I SCARE YOU?

AXTON: Maybe by the shouting?

SALVADOR: Am I that loud?

Zer0: You are.

MORDECAI: Can we let the pony speak?

SILVER: I'm Silver Night. I'm from Manehattan and I'm a Necromancer. I have sharp-shooting skills…..

ROLAND: Where is Manehattan?

SILVER: Equestria.

*Silence*

SALVADOR: What's an EQUESTRIA?

NAVIRE: You guys, she's having some difficulties thanks to mother nature's monthly pa-

ROLAND: OKAY, show us some skills Silver Night!

SALVADOR: You get a present from Pandora every month?

MORDECAI: She meant something else dumbass.

SALVADOR: WHAT THE HELL? PUTA! * Spanish*

Zer0: It is loud in here. We will test her tomorrow. Make sure she's prepared.

NAVIRE: Will do.

SILVER: See you guys.

MORDECAI: She'll keep us on our heels Roland. She's a perky one.

ROLAND: Like Navire.

Zer0: I like her, she's interesting, Axton go prepare the arena.

AXTON: You do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there! Just wanted to say that I got bored so I wrote some more echo logs! I'm posting only bits and piece because I have lots of holiday homework to do. And its unfortunately for math.  
**

**ForestStrike: NO THEY ARE NOT. You made me see circles and blurry stuff...thats good. XD**

**~(/o_o)/ to writing land!**

**ECHO RECORDING 6:**

Axton: Moxxi, toss me some more Rakk ale.

Moxxi: Darlin' everyone knows you can't take too much of this stuff. I don't want you spewin' on my floor. Plus, you already had five bottles.

Axton: Ugh..fine..

Silver: HEYOOO Moxxi!

Moxxi: Hey honey, the usual?

Silver: Yesiree.

Axton:*sigh*

Axton:*sighh*

Axton:***SIGH***

Silver: Yes Axton, we all know you love to **SIGH** loudly. Why so emotional?

Axton: Sarah. That aside, how come you, Navire, Mordy, Zer0, Gaige even, and everyone else can take so much booze?

Silver: Um...that's a question Mordecai should be answering. I guess its because we drink booze on a daily basis.

Axton: I do that too.

Silver: *giggle* only if you consider skag milk booze.

Axton: Its alcholic!

Silver: Really? How so?

Axton: Skags drink alcohol, so its somewhat mixed into it. Right?

Silver: Axton, you did it, you're not barfing and you're drunk.

*thud*

Moxxi: Do me a favor Silver and put Axton in the drunk corner. He's taking up two seats.

*magic sounds*

Silver: Might want to give him the 'I actually got drunk and didn't vomit' award.


End file.
